A Vampires Promise
by Yayoi4yaoi
Summary: Everythings Normal for Naruto, but what happens when he finds out that most of his friends are not really human? And what's this about a couple of vampires wanting to be his lover? Sasunaru Itanaru Gaanaru
1. Cruelty

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO**

Me: Yes, But i wish i owned naruto cuz if i did, naruto would be loved by the whole world.

Naru: Really?? -smiles-

Me: Hai

Naru: Yay!

* * *

"Naru-chan!"A young woman who seemed to be the age of fourteen and still in her school uniform ran up to her best friend. The blonde boy saw that she was running over to him and waved joyfully. "Hey Yayoi! How was your day?" The black-haired school girl stopped and took a few deep breaths and then said, "I had to beat up a few boys and girls for bullying children younger than them but other than that my day was okay!"She raised her fist as if describing her strength to him. Naruto laughed and pushed some hair out of his eyes. "Yayoi, I think you may REALLY need counseling" The girl huffed playfully then smiled at him."Who needs counseling when I've got the **nicest **person in the universe right beside me"

The blue-eyed boy stared at Yayoi for a second then asked, "Are you **sure** that you don't need counseling?" Yayoi stood still then glared and punched Naruto in the shoulder playfully. "ow!" The girl huffed. "Baka!" _Everything may have seemed okay but_ _little did they know that there where a pair of red eyes watching them._** "Interesting….a human and a fellow vampire….I shall see the two soon again"**

Then Yayoi seemed to have sensed this person and immediately turned to look at him. She only caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared with the wind. Naruto, realizing she was not paying much attention to him anymore turned in her direction only to see nothing. "What is it Yayoi?" The girl still did not answer him, It seemed she was still deep in thought. _It can't be…I'm the only vampire in this town..aren't I? _She was soon knocked out of her thoughts when she was hit on the side of her head."Ow! Naruto?..." Naruto stared worriedly at her."What were you looking at?" _Shit…he must have seen me looking! _"N-nothing, Naruto" The boy stared dis-believing at her for a second then chose to ignore it. "So? What about it?" The girl questioned him "About…what?"Naruto groaned. " The singing contest stupid!, This Friday! Do you want me to sign you up for it?" The girl gaped. " singing contest? Naruto!, That's not for me! And you know it!"Naruto then pouted cutely. "plleeeaaasssseeee???" Yayoi

ignored him immediately looking anywhere but at Naruto. The blonde smirked and then used his ' puppy dog eyes attack' on her. She then seemed to be sucked in by his huge big pleading eyes and gave in unwillingly."Ugh! Fine! Fine!" Naruto stopped his 'awesome attack' then cheered. "Yes! I won! Finally!" Yayoi glared at naruto. "How the hell do you do that?! no-one can withstand your 'puppy-dog eyes'! Do you practice it in the mirror everyday or something??" The blue-eyed boy smirked at his friend."I Shouldn't have to tell you_...do I_?" Yayoi then scardily laughed at Naruto. "A-about the singing contest? wh-what are your choices?"This then snapped the boy out of what he was doing."uh..I'm pretty sure that it said Pop songs or techno this year." She smiled kindly at Naruto then said, "Great! i have the perfect song then!" Naruto smiled back at her."I figured you would! I saw the poster and i was like' hey! Yayoi loves pop and Techno!' so I promised myself I would tell you!"The young girl and boy talked about this subject for a long time until another subject was brought up as it was getting late."Yayoi, I'll see you tommorrow okay? I need to go ahead and head home."Naruto said as he started heading back to his apartment building."Naruto! Wait!"Yayoi yelled, running after him._I don't want anything happening to Naruto! The boy heard his friend and stopped. "What is it?"_Yayoi quickly tried to think of an excuse."I, um left something at your apartment! so, can I walk back with you?"Naruto stared at her for a second then smiled kindly at her."Sure! But you need to tell your parents about it if your staying over!"The blonde put his hands on his hips for the last part of his sentence.

"Fine! I'll call my mom, alright!"The stubborn girl said, taking out her cell waited as it soon started dialing. _riiing...riiing...riiing.."Hello? Honey?" _"Hey, mom" _"Sweetie?? Where are you?" _"I'm Fine mom, I'm with Naruto!" _"Oh! Naru-chan? Thank goodness! I was getting worried honey!" _"Mom! Calm down! I just wanted to know if i could sleep over at his house tonight!" _"Sure! But don't you need clothes?" _"Yeah, Could you or dad bring me some?" _"Kay, hun' I'll bring you some, You two just go ahead to Naru-chan's apartment, It's getting late" _"We will Mom, Thanks" _"No problem honey, I love you" _"I love you too Mom, bye"_ "Bye"_Yayoi then hung up, done with her call. "What did your Mom say?" Naruto asked. His friend Put her cell phone back in her right Pants pocket and then said, "She was fine with it, but told us to hurry back to your apartment" Naruto nodded, then Yayoi walked up to his side and they started walking together toward his apartment talked along the way for about five minutes until they reached their was a medium sized complex, but when Naruto's Mother and Father died all their Money was given to his brother, Kyuubi. So Kyuubi offered that Naruto stayed with him but Naruto refused, due that he wanted to take care of himself. But we'll go over this later.

The two went inside the building and walked up to a lady that looked at least twenty-one with her short brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was wearing a black skirt with shorts underneath, And had a blue sweater-like short sleeved shirt on. "Naruto-chan!, Yayoi-san! nice to see you again!"The woman smiled brightly at Naruto. "Hey, Maya! How've you been lately?" The blonde asked, slightly jumpy. "Good! just had a two-week break off of work!"She said then slightly blushed, as if thinking of and Yayoi both saw this then smiled brightly at her."We knew it!" Maya was snapped out of her trance and stared at them nervously. "Wh-what?" Then they both looked at one another, nodded randomly, then pointed accusing fingers at Maya."Ahh!" This frightened the brown-haired girl and she fell over on the floor behind the back of her desk."Crush alert!" Both of her friends yelled still pointing their fingers at her."What?? N-no!! I-" Yayoi snickered."Are you kidding me? You can't hide it from me! so, Is he nice?" The accused girl stood up and sighed, giving up."Yeah, He's nice, cute, AND funny!"She said dreamily. The black-haired girl of the group spoke up, "What's his name?" Naruto looked at his childhood friend when she talked, then looked back over to Maya again to see her answer, wondering the same thing. "His name is Yara" The brown-eyed girl replied sternly.

"Yara-kun? well, i hope to meet up with him sometime!"Yayoi gleefully said. Naruto, who realized he was being left out, spoke up as well."Yeah!, me too!" The be-friended girl of the group then realized something."ah! sorry Naruto-chan! You wanted your key, right?"She said quickly looking for his key to his blonde, realizing what she was talking about, responded embarrassed."Oh Yeah! I forgot! heh!"Yayoi, realizing she forgot as well,but didn't say anything about it, considering her reputation in action."Ahh! Here they are! gomene Naruto-chan!"Maya said as soon as she found the keys to Naruto's room. The boy took the keys and smiled gently at the brunette."It's not your fault, don't worry over it Maya!" Maya smiled back at the blue-eyed boy and said what she was sopposed to say to her customers after entering."Thank you and have a great day!"Maya said, giving them the grand constumer smile."Hn" Yayoi said, bringing her cool additude into the end of the conversation, then left to naruto's apartment knowing the end of their talking was blonde, seeing his best friend heading off to the elavator to get to his room, said a quick good-bye to Maya then ran to catch up with Yayoi.

Maya sighed as she thought of her crush."I wish I could see him again"Then the brunette started organizing the keys in order again because of her accident with the previous a few minutes the door openened and Maya looked up to see a man in a black suit with black hair and black entrancing eyes."Welcome sir, do you have a room?"The Man smirked and walked towards the female."Actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions before I kill you"The girl he was conversing with chocked on her own saliva. "e-excuse me?"The man leaned on her desk and stared into her eyes."I said, I wanted to ask you a few questions before I **kill **you."Maya, frightened, backed up against the wall and tried to run before non-humanly, the man grabbed her and pushed her back up against the wall."Now, If you answer my questions,I may let you if you refuse"When he reached the last part of his sentence he took a harsh grip on her hands and scraped his fangs on her neck."I'll **bite **you, get it?"The girl whimpered in response."Good girl, now how about telling me about the blonde you talked to earlier"The womans eyes widened._ Naruto! _The black-haired man smirked"Oh? So you remember?"The girl felt sweat pour down her face from the tension she was having."So, tell me about this kawaii little human, Naruto was it?"The girl didn't respond and the man started to get angry as she didn't answer more of his questions."**TELL ME**"She wimpered as the pressure on her hands increased, causing them to bruise."Like I asked before, **what room are they in**?"He asked, but once again only being responded with a soft whimper.**"I warned you, Maya"**The man said angrily and then removed his hand from her wrist and twisted her arm in an ususual angle causing it to , feeling her arm break, screamed in pain.

"STOP!"The vampire turned to look at the intruder,only smirking when he saw who it was.

* * *

Sorry If this was bad guys, it was my first attempt at writing a you liked it, send me reviews, if you don't i'll think that no one liked it and won't continue

naru: It's true, she won't! -smiles- so please review!

sasu: ur so cute-glomps naru-

naru: s-sasuke!

me: Yes, so hope you enjoyed~!

Naru: -pushes sasuke off- Y-yes so, Yayoi-chan(me) does not own me although she wishes to.

sasu: Ahem.

Naru: Yeah, she doesn't own sasuke-kun either.

Me: Yes, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.

Gomene=Sorry

Baka=Stupid


	2. The Confusing Announcement

Me: -typing-

Naru: eh….Ya-chan?

Me: ….hn?

Naru: …why am I barely in this fanfic?-pouts-

Me:uh…cus I'm savin' u for the most 'interesting' parts…

Naru:oh…Yay!

Sasu:…Hey, cutie.-smirk-

Naru: Get outta my business Teme!

Sasu: For someone as cute as you, you sure have some interesting grammer…

Naru:Whatever! Just stop calling me cutie!

Sasu:How about Naru-chan, Honey?

Naru: Wha?? –N-No!!—

Sasu:Naru-chan it is!

Naru:Eh??

Me:-typing-

Sasu:-looks at Yayoi who is on the computer then stares at Naru-

Naru:W-What?

Sasu: -Starts dragging Naru to Yayoi's room-

Naru:Hey!what are you—Ahh!! St-stop! Vampire attack!!Help!!Yayoi!!

Sasu:…shush…

Naru:Nooo!! I don't wanna!Yayoi!Tasukete!!(Help Me!)

Yayoi:….I'm on my break…-drinks some sake-

**Previously---**

**_"I warned you, Maya"_**_The man said angrily and then removed his hand from her wrist and twisted her arm in an ususual angle causing it to , feeling her arm break, screamed in pain._

_"STOP!"The vampire turned to look at the intruder,only smirking when he saw who it was._

"I knew you would sense me sooner or later."The pale Man said, smirking."Let her go."Yayoi said, with an angry aura suddenly coming from her.

"Hmmm…"The vampire said, and started brushing his fingers through her long brown hair, now stained with blood. "On one condition…"Yayoi stared warily at him for a few seconds._ I wish I could just kill him on the spot right now…but I have no other choice…_She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a soft whimper.

"Tch…what may your proposition be, **Vampire?**" The man, upon hearing her words looked towards her. "Just a little visit from my future mate is all…"The girl thought about what he had said for a moment, giving up, she stared confused towards him.

"You should know better…"The vamp sighed "You know, the cute boy you were walking along with?"Yayoi gasped, taking in the information he just gave her."N-Naruto?? Why? Demon! I will **not **bring him here, just so you can feast on my little brother!"He chuckled at her response."Didn't you just hear a single word I said? I want him for my mate, not my blood-sucking gift" The girl gritted her fangs out at the man."Exactly, so how about it? Give me him, and I'll give this human you hold 'oh so dear' back to you."The vamp smirked again, knowing he set her on a hard decision."But I…"Yayoi stumbled upon her words.

"Ya-chan? You here?"Yayoi terrifyingly looked to where Naruto was."N-Naruto! Don't come! please!"She yelled out to him, panicked, with a few tears flowing from her eyes.

"Is something wrong? What's happening over there?"He responded back, slight worry and fear in his voice. Soon enough he came out of the darkness of the hallway, despite Yayoi's attempts. When he got down, he looked around warily until being faced with a man smirking right at him, and it just so happened that, that same man had his best friend, bloody, and in such a grip that she might die."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? LET GO OF HER!!"He Yelled, tears started to run down his face at a fast pace .

The strange man suddenly made a guilty face."Wait Naru-chan, Don't cry!"He let her go and she fell to the floor with her blood seeping quickly out of various parts of her body."MAYA!!" Naruto screamed out of misery this time."What?.."The vampire said cluelessly then looked back over to her bloody form on the ground."Oh! I'm sorry Naru-chan!"He said, not really caring at all for Maya, but Naruto instead.

"Naruto…Naruto! St-stop crying! We have to get you to get out of here! Hurry! Run!"Yayoi yelled, but she was not successful in her attempt because he continued to cry. "Fine, if I can't cheer you up then I guess there's no need, I'll just take you now, you'll calm down anyways" The man said, suddenly appearing next to Naruto and picking him up. "Matta ne, Ya-chan!"He snickered at the last part and left with Naruto, successfully leaving Yayoi in a comma-like state. And Maya for her **death**.

(Sorry guys, we can't go into Naruto's POV because he's in a bad state of mind right now…)

**Vamp POV**

_Shit…i didn't think that he would react this badly to that humans death…_The vampire thought as he looked at Naruto. He brushed his fingers lightly through The fainted boy's silky blonde hair and sighed. "I Need to turn him soon…I don't want him that attached to his human life."

"Sasuke" He heard another voice and looked at the person that called his name."What do you want Itachi?"Itachi snickered."No, 'Welcome home onii-chan?'"Sasuke growled."Shut it, I don't want your 'praise' right now…"The elder Uchiha chuckled, but then saw the blonde his little brother was holding and put on a straight face."And who may he be?" At this, the younger snapped his head towards the elder."None of your business"

As Itachi stared at Naruto, Sasuke became suspicious. "What?" "Your Mate?" Sasuke snickered. "What if he is?"The elder stared silently at naruto for a moment then smirked"Then I just might steal him"Sasuke shot up from the couch when he heard what the elder Uchiha had said, Itachi then started walking away before a fight started, which was common for both of them."He's mine Itachi! You may think this one is just another toy, but I'm in love with him! I Won't let you take him away from me!"Sasuke sighed and sat down when Itachi was out of his sight, who seemed to ignore his comment.

Sasuke stared silently at his lover for a moment, then started brushing his hand over Naruto's soft cheek, mesmerizing the feeling of his angelic skin in his head. Sasuke finally realized what he was doing after a minute and snatched his hand away, but started doing it again when he suddenly started missing the feeling."He can't, I won't let it happen" Sasuke growled out, thinking of Itachi taking Naruto away from him.

**Yayoi's POV**

_Damn it!...Naruto..Naruto!..I'm so--no! just keep looking!_Yayoi thought silently and she tore through every known tree in the forest and panted harshly and looked around trying to figure out if the blonde was still anywhere near, she sniffed the air, trying to see if she could smell Naruto instead of trying to sense him. "I don't get it! They were just here! And I usually can smell Naruto's scent a mile away!"She started running as fast as she could when she had the feeling that Naruto was a couple of miles away from her.(To vampires it's like a quick lap around a park because of their speed)

But as quick as the feeling had appeared, it disappeared in the next. _No! no.. it's gone! I know he's here somewhere! Maybe now i'm close enough to sense him..i'll try it._Yayoi thought confidently, in the next second she started trying to find his presence somewhere in the deep a minute of trying to sense him she suddenly felt horribly sick and fell to the ground._N-no! get up...Naru- Naruto needs me....Naru--_

But as she was trying to get up from the hard forest ground, she immediately fainted before she could finish her thought.

**5 hours later**

Yayoi woke up to the smell of Sakura petals and another scent, stronger than the other,but was a longing odor which put together a relaxing feeling all tried to get up slowly but then a voice put her back down "Lay back down"(Like as in the voice controlled her bodies movements) This is when she realized she was on a lovely queen-sized bed with a floral design. When suddenly a heat surge came over her body, she gasped._Why..Why is it so hot...?_She asked herself slowely bringing her hand up to her forehead."Wh-wha..."She said suddenly when she felt something wet and heavy on her forehead.

The person came over to the bed out of the shadows to reveal a beautiful woman with long, curly red hair, with goldish hints in it, and brown, gold eyes."You poor girl, let me go get you antoher rag..."She said lightly, taking the now, warm rag off of Yayoi's burning walked out of the room with it in her hands."you know..."She heard a boys voice from outside the walked inside and continued, "You and i just might be mates..."He walked over to Yayoi's stoic, yet now red face and brushed his hand along her cheekbone.

As soon as he started though his hand was pushed away laughed when she glared at him angrily."It says that of our kind and yours should never be together...but when i touch you...i don't want to let go..." After saying this he stared silently at Yayoi as her emotions came into view.

She blushed and glared harder if it was possible."..pervert"There was silence for a bit, so Yayoitook this time to examine this boy. He had long brown hair with Golden hints, and his eyes were reddish brown. He was wearing a black shirt that ended up having shorts as well on the bottom, but his legs were covered by bandages as well as his arms.(Think of the episode of Naruto when Sasuke appeared late to battle garra, it's a bit like that )

"like it?...I put it on for you..."He said making Yayoi's head snap up to glare up at him again.(He's kidding, he just likes it) "Getting along already?"The same woman from earlier said cheerfully, walking back into the room with same rag, but wetter and colder than the slowely positioned the rag on Yayoi's forehead so it could cool her down.

"Tsu-chan?"The woman turned to the boy behind her that was the one talking to Yayoi earlier. "Hai, Okaa-san?"The mother suddenly had a serious face."May I talk to you in another room?"Tsuri(The boy) said okay and they walked away but before he left he blew a kiss at Yayoi.

The girl frowned when she saw what the boy did."...Jerk.."She said harshly but blushing all the faced the cieling from the bed trying to think of ways she could find Naruto's location.

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi watched slowly as he stalked a human he was soon to feast girl looked as if she was in high school, she also has braided brown hair and he accidentally stepped on a twig he cursed himself as the girl swiftly turned around and screamed.

When she started running he used his speed and appeared in front of her and bit her neck."AHHHHHHH!!!"The brown haired girl yelled in pain but soon it wore off as she lost more and more of her blood.

The vampire let the girls body fall down on the hard pavement when he finished off the last bit of her blood."Too bad no-one could hear you..."He said sarcasticly, staring at the dead corpse of the teen then laughed he walked along the alley he started to think of the young teen he saw his little brother with_. He's different from the others...tch...like sasuke could compete with me....But the boy...he seems so familiar..not his face, but his soul..._Itachi continued walking and thinking over this concept.

When he reached a grave yard he walked around and finally took interest in one in particular._Uchiha...Mother....how is heaven?...I'm not sure if i'llever be with you though...I'm a demon...and demons don't belong in heaven...do they?..it doesn't matter anyways..i just hope that i can survive through this hell without you...and..Mother?, I may have found someone that can actually help me, it's supposed to be sasuke's mate but...i just...when i saw him..i felt as if i was alive again...i may be in love mother...did you know that love can be just as painful as hate, or fear?...anyways,I'm going to head home...sayounara...okaa-san_...When Itachi finished praying he left the cemetery and headed home.

**Naruto's POV**

The blonde slowely opened his heavy, now tear stained eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room he was apparently placed in."Are you alright?"He saw the same man that just killed his best friend walk stared sadly at his kidnapper."Who are you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke..."He said slowly and walked over to Naruto, "And i'm a va-"The blonde snapped head up and answered before he could finish."I know, You're a vampire..."Sasuke stared, shocked at the boy."You..knew?"Naruto frowned and lowered his head so his bangs covoredhis eyes."Only someone of a vampires level could so something so cruel, so easily..."The vampire sighed and sat down at the edge of the couch."...Do you..mind staying with me..?"Naruto stared up at Sasuke for a moment knowing what he was going to say was going to surprise the vamp."Sure!"

The black haired vampire's eyes widened."R-really?, You...don't hate me..?"Naruto smiled beautifully at sasuke."I am angry..But i promised myself that I would never hate anyone ever again...an you're no different..."Sasuke smiled a smile that he hadn't used before his parents death."Thank you..."Naruto continued smiling."I didn't say you were off the hook!"The glad vampire smiled even more."I know...."

**Sasuke's POV**

_Thank you for letting me love someone once again Naru-chan...._


End file.
